marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Slattery (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Miami, Florida | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8' | Weight = 180lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial features modified by plastic surgery, neck tattoo of Captain America's shield with the anarchist "A" instead of the star | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actor | Education = | Origin = Actor hired by Aldrich Killian to portray a terrorist figure. | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Drew Pearce; Shane Black | First = | HistoryText = Trevor Slattery was a struggling British actor, whose Lear was once said to be the toast of Croydon. By the late 1980's, he was in the United States filming a pilot for the CBS network called Caged Heat, in which Trevor portrayed a Russian cop who immigrated to the United States. The shooting caused Trevor to miss his mother's funeral, and the network passed on the pilot. After this, Trevor began to blame his lot in life on a series of unfortunate events rather than taking any responsibility himself. As "The Mandarin" While living on streets, doing things for money to feed his drug habit, Trevor was taken in by Aldrich Killian and offered lavish accommodation and an endless supply of drugs, alcohol, and prostitutes, in exchange for some less-than-reputable acting work. Killian had him pose as a terrorist known only as "The Mandarin" in a ruse to give enemies a false target, and the world an enigma to fear. In his role of the Mandarin, he was the public face for the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, although this was simply another ruse. The real Ten Rings had retreated for years and Slattery's 'terrorists' were just another part of the act. His performances were used to threaten and warn the American people of his plans against the United States. In one video he announced that the Ten Rings were responsible for the explosion at the Mann's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, California. In another video he threatened to kill an accountant from the Roxxon Oil Company if President Ellis of the United States failed to call him within 30 seconds. Although the president complied with the request, the Mandarin ignored the call and, in a mock execution, pretended to shoot the man in the head. Slattery's extravagant lifestyle came to an end one day when Tony Stark, the sometime vigilante known as Iron Man, invaded the mansion the Mandarin was residing in. When pressed for information, Trevor told him that the whole thing was just theater all along, and that the Mandarin was just a role he plays in return for the lavish lifestyle, a speedboat and a copious amount of drugs. He drunkenly gave up what little information he knew of Killian's plan, denying what he had divulged immediately after, and then went back to his slovenly habits for a few hours. Stark returned with his friend, Colonel Rhodes, who had been vainly searching the Middle East for the phantom terrorist, and who accosted him once more on the subject of the Mandarin and Killian. Slattery was apprehended shortly thereafter by local law enforcement officers, and was led drunkenly away through a crowd of onlookers and press. Seagate Prison Some time later, Trevor Slattery was imprisoned at Seagate Prison. Slattery's celebrity following his arrest led to him having a considerable reputation in jail, building up a posse that included Herman and Fletcher Heggs. He was broken out of Seagate when he was abducted by Jackson Norriss, an agent of the Ten Rings posing as a documentary filmmaker, who wanted Trevor to meet the real Mandarin, as Trevor had stolen his name. Legacy A couple years after his imprisonment, two television films entitled 10 Rings to Rule Them All: The Trevor Slattery Story and Man of Mandarin: The Trevor Slattery Story were announced. | Powers = | Abilities = * Acting: Trevor Slattery is an actor of moderate talent. He was once said to be the toast of Croydon due to his performance of King Lear. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Alcoholism * Drug addiction * Induced narcolepsy | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ben Kingsley portrays Trevor Slattery in Iron Man 3 and the Marvel One-Shot All Hail the King. * To avoid the character's negative association with Chinese stereotypes, the Mandarin is called "Man Daren" in the Chinese version of the film. | Trivia = * The ring on Slattery's right pinkie is the same one Raza wears in the first Iron Man film. * Trevor bears a tattoo on the back of his neck of Captain America's shield with an anarchist "A" symbol in the center instead of a star. * Early animatics of the film revealed that it was planned for Trevor to die in the movie's climax. Under the influences of other drugs, he would inject himself with a dose of Extremis and accidentally explode.Iron Man 3 Feature Animatics: Finale Part 1 - YouTube * Trevor, along with his acting ability, is referenced in Lego Marvel Super Heroes with the Achievement/Trophy 'The Toast of Croydon' for naming a custom character 'Trevor'. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тревор Слэттери (199999) Category:English Category:Alcoholism Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Actors Category:Drug Addicts Category:2013 Character Debuts